Max
|place = 4/20|image = Maxstassi.png|challenges = 3|votesagainst = 4|days = 37}}Max was a contestant from ''SurvivORG: VanuORGtu'', ''where he finished in 4th Place. Playing in his first ORG in [[SurvivORG: VanuORGtu|''VanuORGtu]], ''Max was known for his strong control during the pre-merge and strategic presence in the post-merge, along with his numerous debates with David and being a core member of the New York Alliance with Justin and Captain. He and Justin had complete control of Lopevi and Yasur 2.0 during the pre-merge, and only received one vote until his elimination at Final 4 - a vote from Ashlee as she deemed him the ringleader at Final 15. Once in the merge, his control of the game sharply declined as he targeted both Martin and David repeatedly, even voting for David 3 consecutive times unsuccessfully between Final 10 and Final 8. Despite this, he made it deep in the game due to his social connections, and even teamed up with David at Final 6 to vote out Lime. After David flipped back to take out Trey at 5, Max was next on the chopping block, and after losing Final Immunity, he was unanimously voted out as a threat to win at Final 4, becoming the Final Juror of ''VanuORGtu. He finished in 4th Place. Max voted for David to win Sole Survivor. Profile '''Three sentences that describe who you are: '''As a person I pride myself on my family and friends, because I’m very close with them, I’ve known my group of friends since second grade, and adding new people to the family and friend dynamic. My fiancée keeps me grounded and I became a more complete person when I met her. She helps me think through my ideas, our plans, our future, and my business/legal ideas (I’m a lawyer). '''If you had to experience any natural disaster in history, which one would you choose? '''I would choose the eruption of mount Vesuvius. Was such a devastating natural disaster. That occurred at a time and place where ancient history was so expansive and interesting. I think being around for that and the time preceding that would be interesting and informative. I wouldn’t have survived, because almost nobody did. But it would be a wild way to go. '''What is a story from your personal life that you feel reflects who you are as a person, or a story from a previous ORG you have played in? '''So I think a story that reflects who I am as a person is a quick but funny one from my time at camp. All of my closest friends went to the same camp as me. There was another boy who we were friendly with. All of us were messing around in the bathroom. Throwing wet paper towels at each other. Eventually I decided it would be a great idea (it was not a great idea) to throw a plunger over the stall this acquaintance was in. As my friends and I were getting yelled at because of how dangerous it was and our counselor they threatened to take away going to the dance (huge for teenage boys). So I admitted to throwing it. Of course knowing I would get in trouble I stated I was aiming for the door with the giant plunger (which I wasn’t). Then none of us got in trouble and I got to go to the dance too. This is when my friends tell me they knew I would be a lawyer. Voting Chart Trivia * Max holds the distinction of being the last remaining member of every pre-merge tribe he was a member of. __FORCETOC__ Category:Contestants Category:VanuORGtu Contestants Category:4th Place